warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfeather's Trial/Manga
Chapter description :Crowfeather goes on a hunting patrol with his son, Breezepelt. The latter comments that he feels a shadow over WindClan since Darktail had died. Crowfeather then contemplates on all the hard times WindClan had gone through recently. He tells his son that he believes thing will be better with Harestar as their leader and asks Breezepelt whom he thinks he'll choose as deputy. The tom say that he's indifferent and that it is Harestar's decision to make. Crowfeather wonders if Breezepelt is resentful because he knows he won't be deputy. He then thinks that he won't be chosen either because he's growing old. :Breezepelt spots a squirrel on a tree trunk and alerts Crowfeather. The latter compliments his son, to which Breezepelt replies with a simple "Thanks". Crowfeather realizes that his son is slowly letting go of his anger and believes that he might be accepted by the others in WindClan. Breezepelt easily catches the squirrel and Crowfeather buries it. Breezepelt then states that the Clans came very close to falling apart because of only one cat, Darktail, and wonders why they are so unstable. Crowfeather reassures him by saying that the Clans had survived much worse than Darktail and that they will still exist even after Darktail will be forgotten. Breezepelt then stated that trust and betrayal will awake old wounds, remembering the hard time Clan cats had trusting the Dark Forest warriors. :Before Crowfeather can answer his son's question, he spots a ThunderClan patrol in front of them. Breezepelt asks him which cats are on the patrol, but Crowfeather only recognizes Lionblaze's scent. The latter sees the two WindClan cats and stops for a moment. Crowfeather remembers how his two sons once hated each other and wanted to kill each other. Breezepelt and Lionblaze both bow to each other and he thanks StarClan that his sons respect each other now. Breezepelt and Crowfeather decide to return to the camp and dig out the prey they caught. Crowfeather is pleased to see that his sons made peace, but at the same time he is concerned about WindClan's future. :Crowfeather and Breezepelt enter the camp and drop their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Crowfeather then remembers how Breezepelt wasn't accepted by his Clanmates because he was a Dark Forest warrior, wondering if he'll be trusted by WindClan. Crowfeather notices how the whole Clan is staring at them and is surprised to see that everyone looks happy. Harestar says he has to make an announcement, and asks Crowfeather to be his deputy, much to the latter's shock. He hesitates for a moment, looking at his son, but Breezepelt assures him that he will be a great deputy. Crowfeather accepts Harestar's proposal and is surprised to see that Nightcloud is happy for him too. Crowfeather believes he doesn't deserve to be happy, but in the end accepts it. Harestar then begins the deputy ceremony, while Crowfeather swears in his mind to be the best deputy he can be. Characters Major *Breezepelt }} Minor *Lionblaze *Nightcloud }} Mentioned *Onestar }} Notes and references Category:Crowfeather's Trial Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:Graphic novel arc